One Spell
by KShade
Summary: It takes one spell to change everything, better or worse. One spell to open doors long boarded shut. "And you think I didn't want to? You think I haven't spent a century trying to find the sodding words?" Spike. A Something Blue AU. Twoshot. Rating may rise.


**So, I did also promise my lovely Rp-friends something that didn't hurt like Holding On did… that was when I saw this idea, and I couldn't resist. I own Nothing, by the way. I never seem to remember disclaimers. And when I say nothing, I mean my soul and the rights to Buffy all belong to Joss Whedon. This is set during Something Blue, by the way. This is rough. It was written in a day, because Drusilla_theseer was having a bad day, so I figured some happy feels…**

Spike could tell that she was here, and it was pissing everyone off. Every time Buffy, or Giles, or any of them mentioned a string of seemingly connected vampire killings, he perked up hopefully, a bit of _something _returning to the chained up vampire. Could Drusilla have come back for him? "I'm not telling anyone a sodding thing if you hurt her," he said, and silence fell after his words.

Buffy sighed, done with trying to get information about the commandos from Spike. Out of all the vampires they could have with them, it would be Spike. "Well, if you're not going to tell us anything, then I don't see why we're letting him stay here, Giles," she remarked, pulling her stake out of her bag and looking to her watcher for approval. He shook his head, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"We don't even know who's doing it yet, Buffy," he reminded her exasperatedly. Buffy sat down the cup of blood she was considering giving Spike, saying something to Giles that Spike didn't quite catch. Giles nodded, sending the frustrated slayer out. "So, why do you think it's her?" he asked tiredly, touching the bridge of his nose like he had a head ache.

"She's the only one brave enough to do any of this. Vampires have been avoiding the university, ever since the slayer started going there, and the sodding commandos have started experimenting. Not to mention, there's a certain... Artistry to it. Trying to call to the poet in me, I reckon," he hoped that was why she came back. It was a shame she came back while he was at his weakest though. Would she even want him once she found out what the bleeding initiative did to him?

Giles cringed, remembering the grisly killings they'd gone to while the police were investigating. Definitely not an average vampire that did that. Actually, Giles had assumed it was a demon, but he supposed a vampire crazy enough to kill three people on the slayer's home turf would be crazy enough to do that. "You understand that if Buffy finds her-" he started to speak. The rest of his words were lost to Spike fighting to break free, chains creaking as he sagged back in defeat.

"Then you make this clear to your slayer. I'm not telling anyone jack if she harms so much as a hair on Drusilla's head," he responded obstinately. Giles sighed, all thoughts of feeding the infuriating vampire being forgotten as he left the room, going to ask Willow about truth spells working on vampires.

The next day, while Giles bumbled around blindly, Willow had arrived to cast her spell, and let Buffy know that their killer had done it again. This time, it was even a professor, and they'd found him in his desk, the bite marks visible against his pale, slashed-up skin. That was something Willow wasn't going to un-see soon. When she sat down, first she told Giles about the newest killing, and then she looked at Spike, who seemed excited. "You can't tell the slayer," he reminded Giles, who sighed tiredly.

"Why not?" Willow demanded, "it's not like she isn't going to find out when Dru comes to break you out," Willow remarked, sounding a tad bitter. Spike's insane girlfriend came back to him, and Oz still wasn't back. Why was it that the soulless undead seemed to have everything working out for them while her life was falling apart around her. She couldn't even seem to get one spell to fork for her. Just a simple will be done spell.

"Comes to break me out?" Spiked asked softly. It had been everything he'd only barely dared hope for. Had Drusilla come back for him after all? HE looked out the nearby window, praying that she was nearby, that this could all be okay soon.

Willow rolled her eyes, "yes, comes to break you out. She's probably just waiting outside, making some crazy plan to break in here." Suddenly, Drusilla found herself in the back yard. She looked round confusedly, wondering what was going on. Had the pixies flown her here? Then, she saw the window, streaming light and her Spike reflected in it. Her eyes widened. The witch was there, beside him. She was like a strawberry, but she was still green, not sweet and red yet. She mustn't pick the strawberries until they turn red. Red like blood. She wanted blood, but that could wait until she has someone to share it with. Then, she could enjoy it. But how was she going to get him out?

Spike gasped when he saw her, "Drusilla! But she's not safe here. The slayer might…" he couldn't even think about it.

Willow picked up on his panic, "Spike, if you love her so much, why didn't you just marry her?" she demanded semi-sarcastically. Angrily, Spike crushed her bag of motherwort. She gasped in surprise. He'd snapped one of the chains. Willow backed up as the angry vampire began to rant.

"And you think I didn't want to!? You think I haven't spent a century trying to find the sodding words!?" he demanded, his voice carrying outside to Where Drusilla sat, trying to puzzle out how she was getting invited into the house. She wondered what he was talking about. Spike continued with his ranting, speaking a little quieter, "vampires don't do that, Willow. Guess even then I wasn't a real bloody vampire."

Willow just got up, "Giles, I don't think the spell is going to work tonight. My motherwort is," she took the bag out of her bag of magic supplies, "scrunched," she said, looking at the pulverized stalks. The spell only worked with whole stalks, and it would probably be another flop even if Spike hadn't gone off on a rant and broke them. Her will-be-done spell sure was. "I'm going home," she added, thinking there she could drown her sorrows with some ice cream. Maybe Buffy could even come over. Probably not. She was probably busy with her new boyfriend. When Willow opened the door, there was someone, something dark sprawled across the lawn. Had Drusilla killed someone outside while she was waiting?

Willow walked to the body, hearing a whimpering sound. Her mind was already racing. What if it was someone she knew, and they were dying and she couldn't save them. Why hadn't they screamed or done something to get her attention? She could maybe have used another spell, which would undoubtedly crap out, and okay, point taken. She picked up the body, feeling how cold it was. Oh, god. She must be going into shock, Willow thought, "Giles! I found another victim, can I bring her in?" Willow asked.

Giles stumbled down the stairs, he told her distractedly to lay the victim down on the couch. The instant that was said, willow noticed something was wrong. She checked the girl's pulse, finding none, when the girl leapt from her arms, dragging her into the foyer. The instant the light of the house hit her, Willow recognised her. Drusilla. This had been a ploy. She knew Drusilla was waiting outside! She'd told them!

The vampire didn't seem too concerned about Willow or anything else, including Giles's furniture as she ran into the room where Spike sat, one arm and his ankles chained, the other one still with the shackle on it, but attached to nothing. Willow picked the phone up and dialed Buffy, hoping the slayer was home. She wasn't but she did come through the door just in time to see Drusilla reach Spike, sitting beside him on the couch, running her hand down his cheekbone, as though convincing herself that he was real.

"So, what's the-" Buffy started, seeing the vampire couple on the couch, "_what!?_" What was going on? They had a partially broken out Spike, and Drusilla was for some reason invited into her watcher's house. "Giles! What's going on?" Buffy asked, wondering if this was an alternate universe, where everyone had gone insane-o's.

Spike, not even noticing the slayer, just held his love close, kissing her softly, "you came back," he said incredulously. He'd never thought she would. Actually, he'd thought he was lucky she stayed with him as long as she did. What brought her back, he wondered. As he dug in his pockets for the ring that he'd kept with him since before he was even a vampire. Perhaps, this time, she could stay forever.

Giles came staggering downstairs, barely able to see at all. There were two entwined figures on the couch who he could barely see, and a baffled looking Buffy reaching for a stake. "What's going on?" he asked confusedly, taking his glasses off and cleaning them again, still unable to see. "Buffy. I think there's something dreadfully wrong. I can't seem to see anything," he explained, sitting down.

Spike finally found the ring, "Drusilla, when you found me, I was nothing. Just a human who couldn't even stand up for himself. Then, you found me and everything changed. You're always saving me, just like I always love you, will always love you," he slid the ring on her finger, "will you marry me?" he asked, kissing her softly, looking up at her, the hint of vulnerability in his eyes a reminder of the sweet, poet William that still hid beneath the surface sometimes.

She didn't even hesitate. She just looked him in the eyes, kissed him passionately and said yes. Drusilla couldn't believe it, she'd left him for two years, and not even explained herself, and he still loved her this much? He still wanted to marry her? She couldn't even taste the ashes. Had this made the sunshine let go of his heart? She liked to think so.

Buffy looked at Willow confusedly, gesturing to the oddly amorous vampire couple, who were making out all over Giles's couch. Did vampires even _get_ married? She didn't think anything without a soul could love, and oh, god, could they please stop for air or something? "Giles, I think you're going to want to burn your couch," Buffy told her watcher, as Giles tried to discern what was going on. He just saw a writhing black-ish mass that had a big white spot on it.

Spike looked around a little and changed his mind, "perhaps home first, love," he whispered, stroking his fiancé's hair thoughtfully. He couldn't believe she would say yes! Surely, he'd done something to make her leave. He supposed either she'd changed her mind, or her stars had shown her something. Something to make this possible, perfect, and possible. When she gave him a confused look, "unless you fancy the slayer and her friends watching?" he added, knowing she wouldn't.

"A world of ew, Spike!" Buffy exclaimed. Giles cringed at what was going on, the implications helping him a lot more than his failing sight. Buffy cringed at the making out that resumed as they tried to get up. She was never going to be that public with Riley! She wouldn't be shocked if they actually did, well, _it_, all over Giles's couch.

Giles started to walk to the kitchen, "so, Spike is unchained and honeymooning on my couch?" he asked, "brilliant," he muttered, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He was going to need a lot of it to get through this.

Spike wanted to leave, but he'd thought one last kiss first. Then, he'd felt Drusilla's hands all over him, and he'd forgotten where they were. He'd never needed her this badly before, loved her this much. She was going to be his _wife!_ It was almost like everything he would have dreamed of if he was still just William—the things he hadn't even let himself dream of under his newer alias. It was like he'd just told Willow, he had wanted to, he just couldn't find the words that didn't make him look and feel like a bloody sap. But as long as he was her bloody sap, who cared.

Xander and Anya arrived for the planned Scooby meeting, and Anya walked over to the couple, while willow was pointedly looking at a book, and Buffy was sharpening a stake, ready to tell them that the party was over if they did anything else, or tried to eat any of her friends. "Why are there vampires having sex on Giles's couch?' she asked. Giles choked on his scotch, Willow dropped her book, and Spike looked up, remembering again that they here in Giles's living room, near the slayer and a growing crowd of her friends.

Spike picked Drusilla up, "I reckon we should go now," he told her, "'fore the entire town is jealous," he added sweetly, thinking that he was the luckiest man on earth. Drusilla rested her head contentedly as she felt Spike carrying her out. Everything just made sense in his arms, like it made the stars quiet, took these painful whispers down until it wasn't like she had a million shouting voices tearing things apart. Right now she could barely hear them, except for the one silly star that never piped down. Which was telling her that her Spike would die for the slayer. That was ridiculous. There was no way her Spike, her fiancé would die for her now, he didn't even taste like ashes anymore. This was perfect, finally.

**This is a two-shot, so I'm going to continue it, and probably fix this up. Thanks… and expect more really, really sweet shipping here.**


End file.
